Three Way Dule
by Doragon Reifujin
Summary: sess kiddnaps mir and inu go to look for him. but what happends when inu walks in on a very compromising situation
1. Default Chapter

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Ch1**

Fluffy

He just sat there, "Meditating" that's what they called it, "Dogshit" Kay: no pun intended is what he called it, all his ignorant "friends" running about not paying him a mind. That was all the better. The less all his friends paid attention, the better chance that his plan would succeed.

How he, Sesshomaru, The Great Demon Lord of the West had came to love a human, a male human that he only meant once in battle no less ! He did not know. And why he had been following that same man, a monk no less! For the last 6 weeks he didn't know. Sesshomaru looked at the rest of the group and noticed that they where setting up camp and thought that this was the perfect time to relive some rather pressing presser.

Miroku

He smiled as he opened his eyes. He was glad they had the luxury of camping near a cluster of hot springs. After traveling throw the forest that was lacking water for a fortnight, and living on that "soda" stuff, it was refreshing to have water to drink and to bath in.

"Oh! Miroku, are you already done meditating?"

Miroku looked up. "Yes, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the springs?"

"Over that way you can't miss it."

He nodded and moved off in the direction of the springs. As he entered the clearing he felt an aura but thought nothing about it. He removed his cloths and tested the water though cooler than he would have preferred he was grateful to bath. He located a small ledge along the rim of the spring and sat down. As the heat soothed his acing mussels he let his mind drift.

As his mind wander he thought about him. He thought about his long silver hair flowing down around him. He thought about how his hair stood out ageist his red coat and his slightly tanned skin.

Miroku looked up as he heard a slight noise but saw nothing he shook his head and chuckled. He was starting to get paranoid. It was probably just a rabbet. He climbed out of hot spring and moved to dress. He had made it ½ ways across the clearing when he was hit in the neck, and the world went black.


	2. ch 2

**I DO NOY OWN INUYASHA!**

**Ch 2**

"…Miroku-sama… Miroku-sama please wake up…!" Miroku opened his eyes to a young girl sitting at the end of the bed. "Yeah! His awake! My lord will be so happy!" Miroku gaped at the young girl in aw. How could something so small hold so much energy?

"I must go tell my lord he was annoyed that he might have paralyzed you. You've woke up! You've woke up! You've woo…"

"Rin be quiet." Miroku looked away from the energetic little girl towards the door. Afraid of what he'd see. He saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Rin leave I need to talk to the monk."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Miroku looked at Sesshomaru wondering what he would want with him. He smiled as he realized that he was probably after Inuyahas sword.

But my lord Sesshomaru I want to play with him."

"Rin you can play with him later, but for now I want to play with him." Miroku knew that he was in trouble that tone totally spelled out trouble. Big trouble. He was going to die. He watched as Rin lift leaving him with his demise. "I assume that you have questions. I will answer them if I can."

Miroku stared at him. He was letting him ask questions weird.

"Who was that little girl?"

"Her name is Rin. She in one of the reasons you are hear. You are to teach her and protect her."

"Why do you want me to teach her? Wait, why do you Evan have her? I thought you hated humans."

"I saved her and she just started to follow me around." Miroku's mind was whirling. He saved her, and why him to teach her?

"This will be your room. Dinner will be served in 30 minuets. I suggest you take a bath. It's been a while since you've had one." Miroku blushed.

"I will show you there." Sesshomaru turned to leave expecting Miroku to follow but he couldn't.

"Are you coming monk." It was an order. Miroku looked up and nodded. Stumbling to his feet he realized he was naked.

"Theirs a robe in the closet." Miroku walked over and grabbed a robe. Quickly slipping it on. Missing the look the demon lord gave him. He turned around just in time to see something flicker I Sesshomaru' eyes before they where cold like normal.

"Come this way." Miroku followed the demon lord they walked in silence until something Sesshomaru had said echoed in his mind.

"What did you mean when you said one of the reasons I was here was to teach Rin. What is the other reason? And why do you want me to teach Rin? How do you know I won't kill her the first chance I get. How is it that you expect me just to stay here when I have to kill Naraku before I get sucked up into my hand? How …"

"Monk you have too many questions. I will kill Naraku and would you kill Rin?"

"Will, no."

"Good because if you harm her I will have to kill you."

"What was the other reason, and could you please use my name? "

I don't know if I can explain the other reason.

Can you at least try to explain? I really like to know if I'm going to die." They walked into a large room made out of glass Kay: which was really costly but hell he was a lord with a large natural spring in the center of the room surrounded by lush greenery. Miroku was suppressed that a demon like Sesshomaru would have an eye for such buttery but, then again, in the last hour he had been surprised time after time.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Sesshomaru blushed. "I don't know if I can, and if I could I don't think you would like it."

Miroku was taken aback by the demon lord's blush." Try me I'm not just a weak human. I'll handle it."

The demon lord smiled. As if he was waiting for him to say that. Sesshomaru backed Miroku into the wall behind them and placed a hand on the monk's cheek. Dragging his claws down and across Miroku lips. Watching in aw as the monks eyes grew dark with desire and shudders coursed there way threw his body. Seehomaru looked from Miroku's lips. Watching in aw as the monk tongue slipped out. Wetting his lush lips. Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the monks lower lip. Tasting him, he tasted like lushes dark chocolate mixed with cinnamon.

Miroku groaned and brought Sesshomaru head down in a crushing kiss. His tough begging for intrens into the demon lords mouth. The demon was just about to concur when…

I know, I know bad place to leave off I needed to give you some reason to read the next chapter. Please review. Kay.


	3. ch 3

One Way or Another

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**Ch 3**

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the sound of Rins scream brought the two apart. Both still slightly dazed they stood trying to catch there breathe and figure out what had happened. Hearing rin scream again but sounding more distorted and farther away, brought the two males out of there daze finding Jaken face down in the grass

The two went in search of the young girl, Sesshomaru in the lead. As they ran the screams got closer and closer. They then ran into a clearing only to see Rin screaming as a snake advanced toward her. As her screams hit a perticaly high pitch Sesshomaru covered his ears. Miroku smiled and walked toward the fritend girl.

"Rin, he's probley more fritend of you than you are of him. Watch." He bent over and picked up the small harmless garden snake. "See? No harm done. Come on lets let him get back to what he was doing and get you some sleep you look like you sleep-walking."

Sesshomaru watched in surprise as the young monk tucked the child into bed. The only way he could ever calm the rin about her fear of snakes was to kill it but he some how managed to not only calm her without killing the animal but also got her to pet it.

Later that night Miroku was sitting in his room when he heard a knock of the door (did they have doors back then?). "Come in." he replied. He was slightly surprised to see a young woman enter. She was attractive enough but he felt no to urge to flirt.

"My lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you on the matter of your marriage tomarrow." the young woman said.

Miroku who was only slightly listning jolted up right. "My what!" his mind was whirling a mile a minuet. His marriage. What was she talking about? He stood and walked out the door. Ignoring the woman when she called out to him. Telling him that he was in his study. Miroku rushed the halls beralling over people as he went.

When he reached the door he stopped. Was that rin? Why was she crying? Miroku pressed his ear to the door.

"…But my lord. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to live with that man and that woman you picked out. I thought you said that I would be able to live with you forever. That I would be your servant. Please my lords… don't make me go."

"Rin your going. You should be whit your own kind. You will go with the human and you will not run away… Human come in." Miroku opened the door and walked in. he saw rin standing by the door with tears in her eyes. "Rin leave."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." After rin left Sesshomaru looked at Miroku.

"Monk you will be leaving the castle. You will take rin with you and raise her as your own. I have prepared a worthy wife. You will marry her tomorrow. If you refuse I will kill you."

"If you don't mind me saying **_LORD_** Sesshomaru. It looks like Rin doesn't want to leave. And may I ask you why the sudden change in mind. It wouldn't have anything to do with you kissing me would it? If it dose you can forget me taking rin and leaving. I'll just leave. I will not take rin evan if there is another reson. I like her and I don't whont her to hate me. She's a good kind but she tinks you as her father. She needs you in her life at this point in time. She also needs you to show some kind of feelings toward her and not anger. I know you think of her as a pup. Why don't you let her know you do? You act like she dosen't matter to you, but you still protect her. One day she'll leave you thinking that you hate her. She'll run away and get hurt or killed. And if you send her away evan if it's with me she'll run away."

"You will take her."

"will, I guess it's good-bye for me. I'll tell rin also."

Miroku teared and left before sessshomaru could say a word.

2


End file.
